De Danny a Dan
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Los pensamientos de Danny desde el momento en que perdió a su familia y amigos hasta el momento en que se convirtió en Dan.


En estos momentos mi preocupación sobre la prueba de actitud académica parece insignificante. Tan preocupado estaba que cuando obtuve por accidente las respuestas no dude en usarlas. ¿Por qué no darme esa opción? ¿Por qué no darme el futuro que merezco? Solo era usarlas para obtener la calificación que hubiera obtenido si no fuera porque debía proteger a Amity Park de toda amenaza fantasmal.

Cuando el Sr. Lance lo descubrió llamo a mi familia a la Hamburguesa Apestosa, para decirles de mis acciones, también fueron mis mejores amigos porque estaban preocupados por mi.

Pero nadie hubiera imaginado lo que paso.

Por un accidente que yo provoque durante una de mis tantas peleas ellos perdieron la vida. Cuando la salsa se calentó demasiado esta exploto junto con el restaurante, junto con las personas más importantes para mi. Mi familia, mis amigos.

Yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Intente alcanzarlos, ayudarlos, salvarlos. Pero no lo logre. No importo cuanto lo intente, cuanto corrí, no logre hacer nada por ellos. Ellos se fueron de este mundo por estar preocupados por mi. Por mi acto egoísta los lleve a su final.

Frente a mis ojos vi la explosión que les quito la vida.

¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Por qué el universo me castigaba de esta forma tras un error tan tonto?

No estoy seguro que paso después.

Creo que tras la explosión las personas empezaron a llegar. Algunos intentaron darme apoyo y me llevaron a casa. Pues hasta que alguien se acordó de mi me había quedado en shock de rodillas viendo lo que quedo de la explosión. No recuerdos sus palabras, sus consuelos. Yo solo podía pensar que todos ellos murieron por preocuparse por mi. Por quererme.

Hasta el día del funeral. No estoy seguro quien lo organizo. Me quede enserado en casa. Intentando olvidar, durmiendo esperando que todo esto fuera un sueño el cual despertaría en el momento que abriera los ojos. Solo para darme cuenta que por mi culpa las personas más importantes en mi vida realmente se habían ido.

Ese día alguien fue a buscarme. Al verme me abrazo e intento no llorar ante mi. Presentaba un estado lamentable. Me había descuidado y mi sentir se reflejaba en mi apariencia. Pero realmente no me importa. Me mando a bañarme y cambiarme. Yo la obedecí sin decir nada. Con calma y sin apuro alguno. Al bajar me había preparado algo para comer. Hasta el momento en que me llego el olor de la comida me di cuenta del hambre que tenía. Después de todo no había comida nada desde la explosión. Aunque no logre comer gran cosa. Sentía como un nudo en el estomago que me lo impedía.

Cuando llegamos a la Iglesia había muchas personas reunidas, tantas que varias no lograron entrar. Yo como familiar y amigo cercano entre para sentarme en la primera fila. Ahí vi a mi Tía Alicia quien lloraba la muerte de su única hermana y de su sobrina. También estaban los padres Tucker y Sam. Quienes lamentaban las muertes. Habían perdido a sus únicos hijos que a pesar de sus diferencias los querían. Todos ellos sufrían por mi culpa.

La abuela de Sam se me acercó en su silla. También estaba triste pero no lo mostraba tanto como los demás. Creo que al haber vivido tanto ha sufrido también muchas perdidas. Me dio un abrazo como único consuelo y se quedo a mi lado durante la ceremonia. Eso se lo agradecí más que todas esas palabras de las demás personas.

Al terminar los féretros fueron llevados al cementerio. Una gran comitiva siguió a los cuerpos. Durante ese trayecto fue cuando vi a Masters. Él, al igual que el resto, sufría por lo sucedido.

No había derramado ni una sola lagrima desde el accidente. Estaba en un estado anestésico que me impedía sentir algo además de un gran vacío. Pero al ver como bajaban las cajas de cada uno de ellos. Como empezaban a arrojar flores y tierra a sus tumbas. El dolor, la soledad, la tristeza, todo llego en un momento. Todo esto y más llenaron el vacio de repente.

-¡NO!- grite, como si apenas pudiera procesar lo sucedido, al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban acumularse en mis ojos.

Intente correr hacia ellos. ¿Para qué? No estoy seguro. Simplemente quería huir de mi realidad. Quería reunirme con ellos y pedirles disculpas. Fue por mi que ellos habían muerto. Pero Vlad lo impidió. Me detuvo y me abrazo. Intente que me dejara pero al final me rendí y llore todo lo que no había llorado hasta ahora.

Cuando todos se fueron yo me quede. Me quede viendo el último lugar de descanso para ellos. Me deje sumergir por el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad, la vergüenza, la ira, la incompetencia, y otros sentimientos más que no logre reconocer.

Cuando anochecía Master se acerco junto a mi Tía. Entre ambos me dijeron que no podía quedarme solo y como ambos querían hacerse cargo de mi, la decisión final tenía que tomarla yo.

No quería pensar en esas cosas. Pensar en mi vida cuando ellos se han ido. Era demasiado doloroso.

Ellos lo entendieron y me dieron un día para pensarlo. Aunque me parecía poco accedí.

Al regresar a casa me di cuanta que ellos tenían razón. No podía quedarme ahí. No porque no pudiera vivir solo. Sino por todos los recuerdos que me invadían en cada habitación, en cada rincón. Donde había un recuerdo. Cada momento vivido junto con ellos en ese lugar me producían dolor y tristeza. Además al no tener a nadie cerca de mi me recordaba constantemente lo que había perdido.

Entonces me obligar a pensar con quien quería irme. Por lógica seria con mi Tía pues es mi único familiar vivo y Plasmius es mi enemigo. Pero no me llevo bien con mi Tía, el lugar donde vive no me gusta. Además no conocía a nadie y me sentiría aún más solo. Si me fuera con Vlad aún permanecería en la ciudad, aún podría ir a la escuela junto con todos mis compañeros. Quienes se han mostrado bastantes solidarios conmigo. Aunque dudo que eso permita que en algún futuro seamos amigos. Además esta el hecho que también sea mitad fantasma. Él es la única persona que podría entenderme.

Por eso al día siguiente llame a Vlad para que se encargara de todo mientras yo reunía todas mis cosas para irme.

Llore cuando entre a la habitación de mis padres para tomar las maletas. Con mucha tristeza fui recogiendo cada cosa que creí necesaria de algunas habitaciones. Fue doloroso ver mi habitación prácticamente vacía, por eso no moví absolutamente nada del resto de la casa. Todo permaneció igual al día en que se fueron. Excepto la cocina y el laboratorio.

Quería que fuera así hasta el día que tuviera el valor para volver dentro de unos años.

En la tarde una limosina fue por mi. El chofer me hizo el favor de subir las maletas mientras yo miraba por última vez mi hogar. El lugar donde había vivido desde que nací hasta ahora lo dejaba para empezar una nueva vida. Sin ellos.

No se cuanto nos tardamos en llegar. Solo hasta que vi a lo lejos el castillo de Masters fue cuando me di cuenta que estábamos llegando. Cuando se estaciono frente a la entrada principal baje del vehículo. Me quede viendo lo que sería mi nuevo hogar por unos segundos hasta que Plasmius apareció para recibirme mientras pensaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. No tenía idea de que sería mi vida a partir de ahora pero eso no me importaba. Solamente quería olvidar.

Con una mirada comprendí que entendía mi dolor. Eso me reconfortaba un poco, hacía que un poco de mi soledad disminuyera.

Me guio a lo que sería mi nuevo cuarto y me dejo solo para poder acomodarme. Al quedar solo me deje caer en la cama por unos minutos o tal vez horas, no lo sé. Mi sentido del tiempo se había alterado. Cuando reaccione tome la foto que había traído conmigo donde todos estábamos juntos. Antes de que todo esto pasara.

Me quede viéndola un buen rato antes de dejarla en la mesita de noche para empezar acomodar mis cosas. Al terminar me sentía extraño. Ahora esa habitación parecía un poco más mía. Pero a la vez me era tan extraña.

Pasaron los días sin ningún sobresalto, ni siquiera el ataque de algún fantasma. En estos momentos como me hubiera encantado una buena pelea para liberar algo de lo que tenía dentro de mi. Todos a mi alrededor, principalmente en la escuela, intentaron darme su apoyo y hacerme sentir mejor. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lo lograban. Siempre los tenia presentes.

Yo solo quería olvidar pero el dolor no desaparecía.

Entonces Vlad me sugirió algo. Separarme de mi lado fantasmal. Durante esos días había buscado una forma para lograrlo y ahora había encontrado una. Solo necesitaba saber si quería intentarlo para empezar a trabajar.

Yo no lo pensé mucho y acepte su oferta. Yo solo quería que este dolor desapareciera.

Un par de días más tarde todo estaba listo. Después de acostarme en una extraña cama coloco algunas cosas para que no me moviera. Cuando me quede dormido bajo el efecto de la anestesia ya no supe que paso después. Solo esperaba que cuando volviera abrir los ojos el dolor finalmente se haya ido.

_No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué quiere separarse de mí? _

_Desde aquel accidente en el laboratorio somos uno. Compartimos un mismo cuerpo y los recuerdos._

_¿Por qué cree que al separarse de mi el dolor se ira? ¿Acaso me culpa por su perdida?_

_No entiende que yo mejor que nadie en este o cualquier mundo entiendo su dolor. Yo también sufrí cuando vi aquella explosión. La impotencia por estar tan débil que no logramos salvarlos._

_Ahora tengo miedo, confusión, siento una gran tristeza y soledad, pero más que nada decepción. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Danny quisiera esto. Dejar de lado estos poderes y las aventuras que hemos vivido. Si, ha tenido varios problemas por ello pero no esperaba que quisiera deshacerse de mi._

_Vlad se acerca a nosotros con unos extraños guantes metálicos. Son increíblemente grandes, blancos y con largas uñas que usara para separarnos. Ahora se porque Danny esta dormido._

_A unos pasos de nosotros levanta las manos. Los guantes atraviesan el cuerpo humano para llegar a mi. Sin cuidado me sujeta lastimándome. Quiero gritar pero Danny esta dormido. No puedo hacer nada para defenderme._

_Entonces Vlad con un movimiento brusco nos separa definitivamente._

_Han pasado semanas desde que nos separamos por primera vez. Pero ahora es completamente diferente. No es un accidente, es su decisión. Además nuestros sentimientos volvieron a repartirse entre nosotros. Todo el dolor, la tristeza y el miedo se han quedado conmigo. Estoy sufriendo como nunca imagine._

_Aparto a mi más grande enemigo con brusquedad. _

_Él hace esto, no para ayudarnos, sino para deshacernos de nosotros. O para hacernos a su imagen, como quería en un principio. Lo pensamos cuando se ofreció a cuidarnos. Pero solo queríamos olvidar. Pero no se lo permitiré. No dejare que lastime a Danny. A pesar de su decisión aún quiero protegerlo. Je. Creo que no solo me quede con sentimientos oscuros._

_Tomo los guantes para usarlos en Vlad. Los separo. Aprovechando el momento de confusión entro en Plasmius para controlarlo._

_-AAHHHGGG_

_Esto no es lo que esperaba. Algo nos esta pasando._

**Se combinan.**

_Esto no era lo que yo quería._

**Empiezo a tener conciencia.**

_Solo quería controlar a Vlad para evitar que siguiera usando sus poderes para dañar a los demás. Usarlos para el bien._

**Me vuelvo más fuerte.**

_Duele… yo…_

**El proceso de combinación ha terminado. El que provoco mi nacimiento.**

**Con que esto es lo que sucede cuando un fantasma intenta posesionar a otro.**

**Ahora no soy ni Danny ni Vlad. Soy un nuevo ser que ha nacido a partir de ellos dos.**

¿Qué ha pasado? Cuando desperté el laboratorio era un desastre. No veía a Masters por ningún lado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Como ya no tenía mis poderes no podía hacer nada más que esconderme y correr. Ahora me pregunto si habrá valido la pena todo esto.

Entonces lo vi. Un fantasma muy parecido a mi cuando me trasformaba. Pero a la vez muy diferente. Su piel era verde y sus ojos eran rojos rodeados por extraño color negro que no supe de que era. Me daba miedo, mucho miedo. No entiendo que ha pasado, pero se que he cometido un terrible error.

**Esto es lo que queda de mi humanidad, mi mitad humana. Ahora lo veo como lo que siempre ha sido. Un patético niño que no tiene nada especial. Un inútil debilucho. Ya no lo necesito y tampoco es necesario que viva. Le hare un gran favor al cumplir su deseo.**

**Sonrió mostrando mi lengua bípeda y mis colmillos.**

Ese fantasma concentra su poder en una mano para lanzar un rayo hacia mí. Al principio siento un gran dolor. Pero pronto este desaparece. Yo…

**Después de deshacerme de Danny busco a Vlad, pero no lo encuentro. Sonrió al pensar en una forma de asegurarme su fin. Destruyo el laboratorio, provoco una explosión para que nadie pueda sobrevivir. Y aún si lograra escapar con vida no podrá hacer nada contra mi. Todos sus juguetitos ahora deben ser inservibles.**

**Ahora sin ellos soy libre. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca. ¿Y que es? Destruir todo a mí alrededor. Provocar dolor y sufrimiento en todo ser en este mundo y cualquier otro. **

Se que nadie de aquí me conoce y que este es mi primer fic de Danny. Lo hice para el concurso en el grupo de una amiga en Face. La idea se me ocurrio al ver un video de Danny y como siempre termino pensando mucho sobre estas cosas salio esto. Aunque lo que me sorprendio fue el largo tomando en cuenta q el flash back duro unos 5 minutos, tal vez menos xD

Así sobre lo que piensa Danny Phantom sobre la repartición de sentimientos es porque según yo, después de pensarlo varias horas, y terminar leyendo las contradicciones de la creacción de Dan mientras buscaba el capitulo pues en youtube no esta, cuando se separan también lo hacen los sentimientos predominantes de Danny en ese momento. En el capi, si no me equivoco pues hace tiempo q no veo la serie, antes de separse se quejaba sobre no ser un chico normal, aunque quería seguir siendo siendo un heroe. Así que esos serían sus sentimientos predominantes. Aquí son los del dolor y demás por la perdida, y la de querer paz y poder seguir adelante.

En fin espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario ^^


End file.
